I Stay Because I Love You
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens a few days before Christmas between Senshirou and Kuroto when Kuroto decides to confess his feelings to Senshirou? Rated M for language.


I only own the plot. I don't own Uraboku, since it belongs to Hotaru Odagiri.

* * *

I Stay Because I Love You

"Why in the heck are you still here Senshirou? Shouldn't you be out Christmas shopping?" Kuroto asked as Senshirou walked into the living room.

Senshirou smiled as he sat down next to Kuroto. "I finished my Christmas shopping, so I wanted to say home," he answered as Kuroto gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding me, aren't you Senshirou?" Kuroto asked as he set the book he was reading on the coffee table.

Senshirou sighed. Whenever Kuroto was in one of his moods, there was no way that he'd believe him…honestly, he was one work of art…no pun intended.

Where was Yuki when you needed her? Oh right, she's out with Luka and the others doing their Christmas shopping… Senshirou mentally chastised himself for thinking that he might need Yuki's help to calm Kuroto down…

Really now, is this what he really signed up for? Usually Kuroto would be out of the room right now…doing who knows what, which would really cause him to worry. Kuroto had accepted him after four years, and now…it was like they were falling apart…

"Kuroto…what's bothering you?" Senshirou asked, feeling the tension that resided with them in the room.

Kuroto shook his head, not answering, but Senshirou could see the worried look in his eyes.

He knew not to question Kuroto any further. Senshirou stood up to leave the room, but Kuroto grabbed him by the hand, which stopped him in his tracks. "What is it Kuroto?" He asked this time, as said partner pulled him close and kissed him.

Senshirou didn't know how to react, because Kuroto wasn't the one who usually instigated something like this…somehow this felt different….a waking dream, one that he wanted to keep forever…

When they both broke for air, Kuroto's blush made him look as red as a sweet yummy strawberry. Senshirou was tempted to call him cute again to see his reaction, just like he did when he ate sweets.

"You're being creepy again Senshirou," Kuroto commented as said second partner smiled at him fondly and hugged him.

"You know I'm not, so take it back Kuroto," he whispered as he felt Kuroto shiver in his arms.

"What's wrong Kuroto?" He asked again as Kuroto turned to look at him.

"I'll tell you tonight. I'll meet you in your room after dinner," Kuroto promised as he got up and left the room as Yuki and the others came back from shopping.

That left Senshirou with a pile of questions…

* * *

_What in the name in all that is holy did I just do?_ Kuroto though to himself as he hid in Yuki's room.

"Is something bothering you Kuroto?" A sweet voice asked as he turned around.

There stood Yuki, smiling as if she knew what he had said earlier.

"No, not really," he answered, hoping that Yuki wouldn't see through his lie.

"Kuroto, tell me, maybe I can help you," she requested, disregarding the fact that he had just lied.

_Really Kuroto, when are you going to see the truth? I hope it's going to be tonight, _Yuki thought to herself as she hugged him.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" He wondered, sounding a little hesitant.

"What is it?" She coaxed, as Kuroto started to fidget.

"What is it like to fall in love again?" He asked as she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

_Ah, so that's what's bothering you? You've fallen in love with Senshirou and don't know how to tell him… _she mused as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well, it's different for a lot of people Kuroto. I mean that for Toko and Tsukumo, it's a familiarity that they can't live without, with Hotsuma and Shusei, it's the fact that they can't live without each other, for Luka and me…it's the fact that we'll always find our way back to one another. For you and Senshirou, both of you will have to find that bond. I think you already know for Luze and Marie what it is, don't you?" She made the last part of the explanation into a partial joke as Kuroto finally understood.

He smiled. "Yes, I do. Does it also count for Takashiro and Reiga?" He wondered a bit curious.

She just ruffled his hair slightly. "Let's just say that for them, it's going to take a while," Yuki answered as Kuroto grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner went by sort of peacefully, if someone would count the minor silent fight over the dinner table between Takashiro and Kanata-san…really, what was one to do near Christmas with those two? Yuki was very tempted to ask Luka and Luze tonight to lock them both up in the spare room in the basement where it was silent, so they wouldn't have to hear them bicker all the time… Other than that, for Yuki, dinner was just peachy keen…

Kuroto just kept sneaking glances at Senshirou as everyone ate, wondering if anything was different with his partner…which was starting to worry him to no end. _What if I seriously screwed up? What if he ignores me now? What am I going to do then? _Those same thoughts kept spinning in Kuroto's mind as he tried to eat, concentrating more on the food than on his consciousness.

Someone lightly kicked him to get his attention. "Are you okay Kuroto?" Senshirou whispered in his ear as Kuroto looked at him.

Kuroto nodded, staring at his now empty plate. "I'm fine Senshirou, don't worry about it," he replied, his voice betraying his worry.

"If you say so," he agreed as he held Kuroto's hand in his and squeezed it gently under the table.

Said vengeful Zweilt, thought that his life couldn't get any better…

* * *

There was a knock on Senshirou's door around seven o' clock pm. He smiled as he set down the book he was reading on the table and went to open the door. "You didn't have to knock Kuroto, it was open," he commented as Kuroto walked in and kicked it shut.

For some reason, that turned Senshirou on… "What in the heck is going through your mind now Senshirou?" Kuroto asked quietly.

"The fact that you're irresistibly cute and I could just eat you up right now," he whispered as Kuroto wrapped his arms around Senshirou's waist and kissed him.

"Seriously, if I wasn't acting like this right now, I'd kick your ass," Kuroto promised as Senshirou smiled.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Now, what is it that you have to tell me?" Senshirou wondered, pretending to be clueless as Kuroto shoved him onto the bed _hard._

"Isn't it obvious you idiot!" He exclaimed as Senshirou pulled him close.

"Of course it is, since I know that you love me," he answered as he met Kuroto for another kiss.

"W..well, why did you have to make me say it?" He asked, his voice becoming a little shaky.

"It's because I like it when you tell me that you love me," he answered as he unbuttoned Kuroto's shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Senshirou…what are you…what are you doing?" He wondered sounding a bit scared, and Senshirou could see the fear in his eyes.

"Tell me the truth Kuroto, do you want me?" He whispered in Kuroto's ear as he sucked on his collarbone, leaving a very noticeable hickey.

Kuroto moaned…having Senshirou as his was too good to pass up, but he was scared…scared of the pain… _What the hell is wrong with me? I can handle fighting the Duras, but I can't handle wanting to be fucked by Senshirou… That seriously doesn't make any sense at all! _"Of course I want you Senshirou, because the only one I want is you," he replied, which he knew would please Senshirou.

"Don't worry Kuroto, I'll be gentle," he promised as let said partner watch as he technically put on a strip show for him.

"Okay Romeo, get your ass back here," he ordered, getting really impatient.

Senshirou smiled at that…so literally what he bargained for. He pinned Kuroto on the bed and kissed him and as he heard Kuroto moan lewdly, he knew that he couldn't take it anymore…

Foreplay seriously be damned, but preparation was necessary…

Before Senshirou noticed, Kuroto had started to suck on his fingers, coating them with his saliva, and once he was done, he gave Senshirou the most naughty kitty grin that he could, which right now was testing said second partner's patience.

"Are you sure you're ready Kuroto?" He asked as Kuroto nodded, but Senshirou could see the hesitant look.

"Okay, and I promise I'll be gentle," he answered kissing Kuroto on the cheek, as he inserted a finger.

Kuroto whimpered slightly in pain, but got used to it once Senshirou inserted the second and he started to moan in pleasure. "More Senshirou, please," he begged not caring that he was starting to act like a common whore…

When Senshirou added the third, Kuroto screamed as he found _that_ spot, hitting it twice repeatedly as Kuroto felt the pleasure and saw stars. Once Senshirou stopped, Kuroto whimpered at the loss of feeling. "Senshirou, why did you stop?" He asked, as Senshirou kissed him and intertwined their fingers.

"It's because it'll get better," he answered as Kuroto kissed him.

Kuroto nodded as Senshirou entered him. He bit his lip, trying not to cry because of the pain. "Move Senshirou," he said, giving his okay for Senshirou to continue.

"Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop, okay?" Senshirou warned as Kuroto nodded as Senshirou kissed him.

At first Kuroto could only feel the pain, but the pleasure soon followed as he held onto Senshirou tightly, moaning in pleasure, enjoying what Senshirou was doing to him. Except the pain came back with a vengeance, which shook Kuroto to the core, and he bit his lip until it bled, trying to not scream from the pain. "Senshirou…I don't want you to stop, but please…" he whispered and Senshirou understood.

Once Senshirou pulled out, he held Kuroto close to him. "Shush love, it'll be fine," he said, soothing him, running his fingers through Kuroto's hair, as Kuroto held onto him tightly, trying not to cry because of the stinging feeling.

"It's not fine Senshirou…why is it that when I want it so badly it hurts so much?" He asked.

"First times aren't always perfect Kuroto, besides with pleasure, there's pain," he answered as Kuroto nodded.

"Can we try again?" Kuroto wondered as he snuggled against Senshirou.

Senshirou smiled. "I'd like that, but not until you're okay, alright?" Senshirou promised as Kuroto nodded.

"Okay. Senshirou, why did you stay and want to become my partner?" He questioned and said partner smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I stayed because I love you," he answered as they both fell asleep.


End file.
